


snippets of stories

by chadsuke



Series: ftcoyeverse [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 06:25:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16759723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Stories and drabbles that take place in the 'from the corner of your eye' universe, but not in the main storyline.No regular update schedule.





	1. Part One: Iruka and Naruto

Iruka-sensei’s been hovering a lot more since they got back from Wave. That’s okay! Naruto LOVES Iruka-sensei, loves him a lot, and spending time with him is really fun.

He doesn’t have as MUCH time to spend with him, anymore, cause he spends time TRAINING and doing cool MISSIONS and now he’s got his team!! So he does more things and it’s great, honestly. He’s having a ton of fun.

But Iruka-sensei was his first precious person ever so if Iruka-sensei wants to hover a lot more cause that mission went so bad, well, Iruka-sensei can hover!

In fact, today, Iruka-sensei’s spending the whole day with Naruto.

He wakes him up in his apartment and makes breakfast, and then they spend the day running around Konoha and doing whatever their heart desires. There’s no practice with the team that day, so Iruka-sensei buys Naruto some cool new gloves that Naruto promises to wear as soon as he has a cool new outfit they’ll match (but he’ll still be wearing orange, of course), and they get Ichiraku for lunch and they go to Iruka-sensei’s apartment and try to make dinner and cupcakes. Naruto horribly burns dinner but the cupcakes come out alright, if a little lopsided, so they get barbeque and eat the cupcakes.

It’s fun. It’s nice. It’s…

Naruto can’t help but feel it’s backwards. He doesn’t really know a lot about how all this works, cause he’s never had class on this day and he just knows from what the other kids have mentioned, but he feels like this is all backwards, so maybe it’s just a coincidence.

Maybe.

Iruka-sensei doesn’t take Naruto home, even when it’s dark, so they curl up on his floor, leaning back against the bed, and watch a movie. It’s good, but Naruto can’t focus.

“Iruka-sensei,” he says, very quietly. “Do you know what day it is? Did ya… do this on purpose?”

The man stiffens a little bit, caught out, but subsides, rubbing his finger under his nose sheepishly. “Ahh… I did. This isn’t usually how things go, but I thought it’d be fun.”

Naruto can’t look at him, his hands curling in his blanket. “Next time… we can do it right. Okay? I’ll do it all like it’s supposed to.”

Iruka-sensei sniffs, and his voice is thick with unshed tears as he rests a gentle hand on Naruto’s head. “Only if you want to.”

“I do.”

They sit there, for just a little bit longer, watching the movie without watching it, before Naruto finally manages to get the words out. “…Happy Father’s Day, Iruka-sensei.”


	2. Pre-Series: Ino and Shino

Fuu goes missing when Ino is eight years old.

He flicks Ino on the forehead when she asks him if she can go with him to the park and laughs. “Don’t you have homework?” he asks, and she pouts.

“I don’t wanna do it aloooone,” Ino whines, even though Daddy’s going to be napping on the couch.

“Ask one of your friends to come over and study together!”

Sakura has the flu and the other girls are STUPID so Ino screws up her face and Fuu’s eyes soften and he ruffles her hair. “Tell you what,” he says, and he winks at her. “If you finish aaaall your homework, we can go out later.”

Ino likes going out. They can go out shopping and try on pretty scarves – Fuu will do his impression of a fancy lady and Ino likes the idea, likes it a lot. “Okay!” she says, and she beams. “I’ll get it all done, pinky promise!”

She sticks her pinky out. Fuu rolls his eyes but sticks his own pinky out and they curl around each other. “And I pinky promise I’ll take you out later,” he says.

It’s a much-cheered Ino that heads back to the kitchen table to practice her writing, even with Daddy’s snores echoing in the background. Fuu’s gonna go out with friends, and then he’ll come back and they’ll go out – it’ll be fun!

But Fuu doesn’t get back in time.

Even when Ino has long finished her work and Daddy’s woken up and Dad’s come home from his ninja job and they’ve made dinner and it’s getting dark and even if Fuu gets back now there’s no WAY they can be out that late – he still doesn’t come home.

Dad and Daddy don’t say anything, but Ino’s a Yamanaka, and she can tell from the way they look at each other that they’re worried.

“I’m sure he’s fine, sweetie,” Daddy tells her when she’s tucked in that night. “He probably stayed over at a friend’s house and forgot to tell us, that’s all.”

Ino stares at Fuu’s empty bed across the room and thinks of that precious pinky promise and knows her dads are just lying to make her feel better.

Nothing turns up.

None of Fuu’s friends have heard a thing. They didn’t even play with him that day, Ino overhears, crouched on the steps at the perfect spot to hear down into the kitchen where her dads talk. He never made it to the park. People hunt for him – call out his name, try to sense him, all that. Dad even comes home one night all worn out from the Forest of Death, a “hell-place,” he calls it before Daddy shushes him.

After about a week, Ino knows they’re looking for a body, not for a brother.

Uchiha Sasuke’s family all dies at the hand of Uchiha Itachi about a week after that and everyone forgets about the orange haired Yamanaka with a warm hand and a sweet smile.

* * *

Aburame Torune goes missing when Ino is ten years old.

She hears about it from Dad – it’s an offhand mention to Daddy about how “another kid has gone missing” and she drops a plate on the floor. It shatters everywhere and Ino whips around with wide eyes.

“Who?” she begs him, not moving because she doesn’t want to step on the bits of plate. “Who was it?”

He tells her, even if maybe he’s not supposed to.

At lunchtime the next day, Ino sits next to Shino. She and Sakura aren’t friends anymore, but she does have to wave off the usual girls she sits with – because right now, she wants to talk to him. “I heard about Torune,” she says, and Shino stiffens. “Two years ago, my cousin, Fuu, disappeared too.”

He turns to stare at her and Ino meets his invisible gaze, unflinching. “They never found him,” she says. “I’m sorry.”

Shino doesn’t say anything for a good, long time. They eat their food in quiet and when they’re almost done, he finally speaks. “It’s illogical to think they must suffer the exact same fate. Why? Because they are very different.”

“Maybe,” Ino shrugs. “I hope so.

* * *

They don’t ever find Aburame Torune.

She eats with Shino about every other day, in the weeks that they search for the boy, until one day Shino breaks down into tears underneath the shade of the tree outside. “He’s dead,” Shino says, and his voice _breaks._ “They have declared him _dead._ ”

She ends up wrapping her arms around him, holding this boy she’s known since she was five and yet this boy she also doesn’t know as he cries into her shoulder, weeping for the cousin he’s lost, and Ino-

Ino cries, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks so much for reading! if you ever have any requests, feel free to hit me up over at grellsuke on tumblr. thanks again!

**Author's Note:**

> so! basically, I've got quite a few ideas for little snippets in the ftcoyeverse that PROBABLY won't ever make it into the main fic, but i kinda want to write them. so. here we are!
> 
> now, i may choose later on to incorporate these stories into the main ftcoye fic at a later point - thats entirely possible! - but its extremely unlikely that i would ever, ever skip ahead of the main ftcoye fic to write something later on. it's just. not gonna happen. so this collection will namely be flashbacks from BEFORE the series, or little stuff to fill in the gaps of arcs that have already happened.
> 
> i recently had to remake my tumblr, so you can find me on **grellsuke** on tumblr, where i take drabble requests! if there's something specific you'd like to see in a snippet here, in the ftcoyeverse, feel free to request something there as well, though i make no promises if you'd be asking for spoilers.
> 
> thanks for reading!!!


End file.
